This Ends Today
by shay802
Summary: The Final Battle Part 2! Read Part 1 first! After the battle between the two villains, what will happen? Will Uma seek revenge or will she let go of what happened that night?
1. chapter 1

_Hey guys! I know you've been waiting for this story to come out and I hope you aren't disappointed! Enjoy! Xoxo- Cheyenne_

Uma retreated back to the Isle. " _How could that prissy princess think she can beat ME?"_ Uma didn't like the fact Mal beat her, she wanted sweet revenge on the dragon, sweet, sweet revenge. Uma's eyes grew. _Sweet_ _revenge..._ Uma had an idea, that no "kiss" could beat, not this time...

Ben and Mal cuddled up together, after a long night of dancing and splashing, they were tired. Mal had her head on Bens chest while he lightly snored. " _What if Uma comes back... What will she do to me, the kingdom... what will she do to Ben?"_ These questions raced through Mals head as she drifted to a restless sleep.

 _"Did you really think I actually loved you, Mal? How pathetic. I've been leading you on, I never loved you, not one bit. You're useless, just villain scum." Ben stood there laughing while Mal sat, bloody in a corner. Uma came out of the opening where a door should be. "Yeah, just a no good villain that deserves to die, just like the rest of her friends." Mal stared at Uma and continued to cry. "Awwww, is the invincible Mal crying?" Uma laughed and slapped Mal, who sat there silently. "Ben, PLEASE! This isn't you! You love me, remember? The enchanted lake? The tourney game? Ben?" Ben slowly came towards her, holding a sword... He raised the sword high, while Uma laughed and Mal silently cried, knowing she was about to meet her fate. Ben held the sword and swung it..._

Mal shot up from her spot next to Ben. She stared at Ben, then broke down crying. She was sweaty, tired, and scared. " _Will Ben kill me? Am I really just villain scum?"_ Mal ran out of their bedroom and ran as fast as she could away from everyone, not knowing where she was going, but knew it was better than Auradon, away from Ben, away from everyone... Away from _Uma._

* * *

Ben woke up the next morning. He shot his head up. No Mal. Ben knew Mal slept in when there was no school. There was no note, no nothing. He turned his head to find the door wide open. He quickly got out of bed and dressed in whatever he pulled out, then he ran out the door. He searched all of the kingdom for Mal, nothing. He ran to the docks and was about to head back when he saw a purple haired bundle against a building, asleep. He quickly ran over to her and shook her awake. "Mal, Mal sweetie wake up." Ben pleaded. Mals head jolted up and she saw Ben, then she screamed...


	2. Chapter 2

_Im hooked on this story tbh so I decided to do another chapter faster than I would have! Enjoy! Xoxo- Cheyenne_

Ben stared at his girlfriend strangely as she backed away from him whimpering and screaming when he got closer." _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, Ben."_ Mal whispered. Ben looked at her in shock, "Why in the world would I kill you, I love you for gods sake!" Ben went to stroke her hair but she got up and tried to run away. Ben quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around a frightened Mal. "Shhhhhh, Mal, Honey I would never dream of killing you, calm down sweetheart." Ben stroked Mals soft hair as she whimpered and cried. Ben was surprised when she turned around and buried her head in his chest. He held onto Mal tightly as she cried her eyes out into his chest. "Please don't kill me, I still love you, please don't kill me," she sobbed into his chest. "Please tell me why you think I would kill you, you know I would never harm you," Ben rubbed her back gently as she hid her face deeper into his chest. "Y-you love U-uma and you k-kill me with a s-sword, you just l-laughed at me when I told y-you not to," Mal cried more and more with each word that slipped out of her mouth. Ben was horrified, "I don't love her, you know that, Mal! I would never kill you, not for anyone or anything." Ben hugged her more when she started to hiccup. Ben felt raindrops slowly fall on his head but he didn't care, as long as Mal was in his arms, he was fine. The lovers both stood there and hugged in the rain, not caring about anything else.

* * *

The next few days, the nightmares got worse. Ben didn't care that he was woken up in the night, when she shot up out of his arms, he just wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, whispering comforting words in her ear. One night, Mal couldn't take it anymore. She got out of her and Bens bed and went into the bathroom. She grabbed a razor and rested it on her wrist, unaware someone was watching her from a distance. She was about to swipe the razor when it was smacked out of her hand. She looked up to see not Ben, but Bens father. "What do you think you're doing, child?!" Mal felt hot tears fall down her face and ran past Bens father only to bump into Ben. Ben stared at Mal then looked at his father, dismissing him. Ben lifted Mal to her feet and looked into the bathroom. Confused, he walked in and looked down to see a razor on the floor. Bens angered flowed through him, he grabbed the razor and threw it in the trash. He looked back in his room to see Mal curled in a ball, crying. He ran to her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "Mal, please know I'm here for you, _never_ try to do that again. Please don't." Mal cried harder the more Ben talked, so instead of talking, he wrapped his arms around the broken girl. Ben was scared at what his girlfriend was trying to do. He wished he could make the pain stop, but this pain wasn't physical, it was emotional. Ben lifted up Mal and carried her over to their bed. Ben hugged Mal all night, making sure she didn't get out of that bed for nothing.

 _there will be more to this story. Ill make sure to have this story finished by the end of this week. Xoxo- Cheyenne_


End file.
